


The Bad Decision

by TC_Stark



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ravi is feeling hurt, non lemon, season two spoilers, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot taking place during the Ravi and Peyton scene in the season finale and Ravi's thoughts during.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Decision

They shouldn't have been doing this. There was so much at stake and getting his rocks off seemed inappropriate considering everything that had come to light recently. Major had just been released from jail, Clive now knew about zombies, the bodies that his roommate had frozen were missing, and above all, Ravi was still heartbroken.

Ravi had told Liv some time ago that it didn't matter that Peyton had walked out on him when she had discovered her best friend was a zombie. Truthfully, though; it had hurt. The doctor and the spitfire lawyer simply clicked. It was a relationship that exhilarated him and made him feel alive. Not only was she incredibly good looking, but she didn't look down on his obsession with video games or anything else related to nerd culture. She wasn't stuck up; she was perfect.

It wasn't just Peyton leaving without any explanation. It was also how she behaved when she came back. There was no expectations from Ravi that they would get back together with her in town once again. He understood that and a friendship with the lawyer was just as good; even better sometimes.

It hurt though when he found out afterwards that all those times they had spent drinking was Peyton trying to drown her sorrows after sleeping with Blaine. Of course, she had never come out and said that, but when he found out about the tyrst it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. It didn't feel good to know that he was just being used. That she had fallen for another man.

And yet, as Peyton's manicured hand was running down his chest, Ravi couldn't help, but feel a slight twitch in his trousers. Noticing his stiffness, she stopped to ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Yea...it's all fine…" Ravi breathed, looking down into those big eyes that he used to get lost in, "Should we be doing this?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

Shaking his head, Ravi reached to cup Peyton's face so pull her lips up to meet them with his own. With a deep kiss, the Brit could forget about all his worries. Everything that had caused him to hesitate was pushed to the back of his mind. Perhaps this was a bad decision, but he wanted to be selfish. Wanted to not be the _good guy_ for once in his life. Perhaps not being a gentleman would come to bite him in the ass, but he was willing to risk it for now.


End file.
